1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighted display apparatus and, more particularly, to a lighted display apparatus for containing and illuminating three-dimensional objects.
2. Background
Illuminating pictures displayed within a frame is often desired because illumination makes details of the pictures more pronounced, especially when lighting in the room where the pictures are displayed is insufficient. Framed pictures can be lighted externally by closely positioned or attached light fixtures or internally by light fixtures incorporated inside the picture frame itself. Frames are typically constructed to house such things as canvases, photographs, and paper, but not three-dimensional objects such as vases and figurines. Instead, display cases are normally used to exhibit three-dimensional objects. Display cases can also be internally illuminated by a light fixture, but the light fixture often insufficiently illuminates the objects maintained within the display case because the light fixture typically consists of a light bulb mounted above the objects, which causes top portions of the objects to receive direct light while bottom portions of the objects receive little or on light.
There is a need for an apparatus for displaying and sufficiently illuminating three-dimensional objects.